01 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:15 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5467 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5467); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Znak Orła - odc. 10 Ostrzeżenie 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Budzik - Marzenia dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kacper - W chmurach, odc. 16 (Clouds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i tańczące buty, odc. 29 (Rupert and the Dancing Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dziki nowy świat - cz. 5. Amerykańskie Serengeti (Wild New World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1716; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2104 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 122; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5468 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5468); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2105 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 123; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Ahoj, Noddy!, odc. 25 (Yo Ho Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Magiczne drzewo - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Maja Tomawska, Filip Fabiś, Adam Szczegóła, Joanna Zientarska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Andrzej Chyra, Hanna Śleszyńska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Dominika Kluźniak, Anna Guzik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Operacja Życie - 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Przerwane życie Debbie Smith (Life Interrupted, A) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stefan Pleszczyński; wyk.:Cindy Busby, Devon Bostick, Donny Falsetti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Wojenne fronty, odc. 5/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 9/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 10/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Xymena Zaniewska - Chwedczuk. Polska szkoła telewizyjna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 MASH - odc. 238 (MASH (s. X, ep. G16 Sons and Bowlers)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 187 - Rodzinne uzależnienie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Dzieci z Rodzinki.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1827; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 34/65 Blondynka i blondynka (Moonlighting ep. Blonde on Blonde); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 600 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 840; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 39 "Wieczór w Edenie" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 October road - odc. 18/19 (October Road, ep. 16); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 60 (270) Igranie z ogniem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 601 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Tata i małolata (My father the hero); komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Steve Miner; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Katherine Heigi, James Dalton, Lauren Hutton, Faith Prince; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 13/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 913); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 126 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 16 Black Hole); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Siedem cudów Chin - Armia terakotowa - odc. 2 (Seven Wonders of China. Terracota Warriors - ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Risa Okamoto, Brad Dillon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Siedem cudów Chin - Góra Wudang - odc. 3 (Seven Wonders of China. Mount Wudang - ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Risa Okamoto, Brad Dillon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Kolumbowie - odc. 3/5 - A jeśli będzie wiosna...; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Stander (Stander); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Bronwen Hughes; wyk.:Thomas Jane, Ashley Taylor, Peter Gardner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:12 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:31 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:43 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:28 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:02 Był taki dzień - 01 czerwca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:11 Biznes Kurier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:37 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Izrael Sp. z o. o. (Israel Ltd.) kraj prod.Izrael (2009); reż.:Mor Loushy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:52 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:14 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:19 Łagodna na drodze - Odc. 27; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:09 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (39) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (13) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (13) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (229) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (66) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (312) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (313) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (62) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (185) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (85) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (1) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (1) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Malanowski i partnerzy (248) - serial fab.-dok. 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (123) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (5) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (63) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (266) - serial komediowy 20.30 Brzdąc w opałach - komedia, USA 1994 22.30 Joe Dirt - komedia przygodowa, USA 2001 00.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (31, 32) - serial komediowy 01.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (55) 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (105) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (43, 44) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (6) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (106) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Krzyk - horror, USA 1996 01.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 28, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 193, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 3, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 169, USA 2007 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 190, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 75 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 170, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 191, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 2, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 4, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Włatcy móch. Ćmoki, czopki i mondzioły - film animowany, Polska 2009 22:05 Porwanie - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 0:00 Droga smoka - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:25 VIP - program kulturalny 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 11 6:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 101 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 191 7:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 9 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 711 9:30 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 92 10:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 18 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 712 12:30 10 lat mniej Odcinek: 12 13:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 14:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 192 14:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 19 15:30 Bajki animowane 17:20 Lucek i Luśka - strażnicy Teksasu 19:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 21:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:30 Goło i wesoło 22:30 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 1 23:00 Śmiałe wyznania 1:00 Atak szczurów 3:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:40 Misja Martyna 6:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 926 6:55 Majka Odcinek: 146 7:25 Majka Odcinek: 147 7:55 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 3 8:25 Turecki dla początkujących Odcinek: 4 9:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 10 10:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 11:00 Telezakupy 12:35 Granie na ekranie 13:05 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 14:05 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 14:35 Mam talent 15:55 Majka Odcinek: 148 16:25 Majka Odcinek: 149 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 18:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 20:00 Kosmiczny mecz 21:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 14 22:50 Misja: Moskwa 1:05 Arkana magii 3:10 Zakończenie programu TV 6 12.30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 13.30 TV Market 14.00 Muzyczne listy 15.00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 16.00 Muzyczne listy 17.00 M.A.S.K 17.30 Oggy i ferajna 18.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 19.00 M.A.S.K 19.30 Oggy i ferajna 20.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 21.10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 22.05 Idol - wersja amerykańska 23.15 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 00.10 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Japonia 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Rosja - Japonia 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - podsumowanie sezonu 2010/11 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Korea Południowa - Kuba 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Korea Południowa - Kuba 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Rzymie 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Rzymie 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Włochy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Włochy 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Włochy 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Francja - Włochy 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz o 3. miejsce: Rhein-Neckar Löwen - HSV Hamburg 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz o 3. miejsce: Rhein-Neckar Löwen - HSV Hamburg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Final Four Ligi Mistrzów - mecz finałowy: FC Barcelona - BM Ciudad Real 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Fatalista; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Hrydzewicz, Tadeusz Skorulski, Leonard Andrzejewski, Adolf Chronicki, Ryszard Filipski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Punkt wyjścia; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Jan Himilsbach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Świat milczenia (Le monde du silence); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1956); reż.:Jacques-Yves Cousteau, Louis Malle; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Słodkie oczy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Juliusz Janicki; wyk.:Witold Pyrkosz, Iga Cembrzyńska, Dorota Fellman, Stanisław Igar, Krystyna Królówna, Zenon Laskowik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 4 - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Jan Kucz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Czterdzieści lat minęło... podwójnie czyli Dudusiowi na osiemdziesiąte urodziny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Deszcz (Baran); dramat kraj prod.Iran (2001); reż.:Madżid Madżidi; wyk.:Hossejn Abedini, Zahra Bahrami, Mohammad Amir Nadżi, Hossejn Mahdżoub, Abbas Rahimi, Golam Ali Bakhshi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Prowokator - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 fragmenty; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Fetysze kultury - Kulisy gry (Beyond the game); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); reż.:Jos de Putter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Jutro mnie tu nie będzie; etiuda; reż.:Julia Kolberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Miniatury muzyczne - Aleksandra Kurzak śpiewa arię z opery "Don Pasquale" G. Donizettiego; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Słodki drań (Sweet and Lowdown); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Anthony La Pagalia, Brian Markinson, Uma Thurman, Sean Penn, Woody Allen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Noc z rockiem - Morcheeba i Skye na Avo Session (Morcheeba i Skye na Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Noc z jazzem - Polski Jazz w TVP Kultura - Zbigniew Wegehaupt; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Tata w podróży służbowej (Otac na sluzbenom putu - ljubavno istorijski film); dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA (1985); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Mira Furlan, Predrag Lakovic, Miki Manojlovic, Moreno D'E Bartolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 4 - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kawałki Mózgu - Billy Bang & William Parker; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Rozmowy istotne - Andrzej Nowak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.06.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje. Odc.95 Sabina Rosenbach. Schyl się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Lekcja historii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Małe ojczyzny - Wioska z pamięci i ze słuchu; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 6/8 - Wyłączeni z gry; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Nazwisko - dobrem najcenniejszym; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Rodzina Kossaków; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Z archiwum IPN - Pomorski Rajd majora Łupaszki; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne. Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Ich Afryka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Maria Sartowa - Paryżanka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Korespondent - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem - O powstaniu gatunków; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kobiety Białego Domu - Hannah van Buren; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Summa... po trzydziestu latach Stanisław Lem - maj 1994ch. Spotkania z pisarzem. - Komputer i zmysły; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Ustynowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu - Gerhard Zwerenz; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:35 Być Tatarem; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Szerokie tory; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polacy w Maroku; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Wojtek Siudmak - poza horyzontem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne Być w cieniu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 7/8 - W sidłach Abwehry; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Nasza generacja - Niepokorni; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.06.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Podróżnik - Vicenza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Dzika Polska - Ujście wszystkich ptaków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Zaproszenie - Tam, gdzie tabaką częstują; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Alfabet polskich rzek - D jak Drawa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Komedia po polsku - Szli na Zachód osadnicy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 9/9 - Motopompa na czterech kółkach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Julianów dawna posiadłość Heinzlów.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Gruby - odc. 2/7 Szkoła; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Lady Pank; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Polędwica wołowa z rusztu; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 373; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 15; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 825; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 183* Zły duch; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 10/13* - Życie to maraton; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Włodzimierza Korcza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 22; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Maanam i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Groch z kapustą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Dzieje grzechu; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Walerian Borowczyk; wyk.:Grażyna Długołęcka, Jerzy Zelnik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Roman Wilhelmi, Karolina Lubieńska, Mieczysław Voit, Marek Bargiełowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 23:10 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 7. Dialog, odc. 8. Santo Subito; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Szmidt; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Hity na czasie - recital zespołu ŁZY; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Groch z kapustą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 2/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 373; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Sukces - odc. 19/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 20/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku